


Be Mine

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam teaches Michael about human Valentine's Day, which puts an idea in Michael's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

“Good morning, Mikey.” Adam said casually as he finally left his room and wandered into the rest of the apartment. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Valentine’s Day...?” Michael asked, cocking his head to the side. “As in... Saint Valentine?”

“You did a really sucky job of watching over humans, you know that?”

“I wasn’t aware you gave him a ‘day.’”

“Well, we did,” Adam said, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes and giving his guardian angel a good morning kiss. “But then we stopped caring about saints, so now we celebrate chocolate and cards.”

“What...?”

Adam chuckled, going over to the fridge. “It’s a day to celebrate people you love. Usually romantically, but Mom always told me it was as good a time as any to celebrate anyone.”

“How do you go about this celebrating...?” Michael asked, watching Adam make himself breakfast.

“You find someone you like, you give them a card, you buy them some chocolate, and if you’re really mushy you get roses...” Adam said simply. “Or if you’re dateless, you take advantage of cheap chocolate and treat yourself to a horror movie marathon.”

“Celebrating the ones you love...” Michael said thoughtfully. It was a novel concept. Humans always had such interesting ideas.

They wrapped up the morning in comfortable silence, and when the time came, Adam kissed Michael goodbye and left. Michael hated that Adam was so intent on going to medical school and becoming a doctor. He loved the human boy’s drive to save lives, but it always kept them apart.

Heaven or pre-med.

One or the other was always calling.

Michael sat in quiet thought, elbows resting on the counter, head in his hands. Valentine’s Day. He wished they had something like that in Heaven. Not because it was a good idea, Heaven taking time out of it’s day to celebrate almost any holiday was a bad idea, but because Adams culture was very interesting. Adam was always teaching Michael new things that the archangel had never bothered to take note of when he occasionally checked in on society. He wanted to share with Adam somthing from his home as well.

He could think of only one thing.

He was hoping it would translate as well as he thought it would.

Michael took flight, seemingly disappearing from the apartment with the sound of ruffling feathers.

\-----

“Mikey, I’m home!” Adam said, dumping his coat and bag on the counter. “You still here?”

“Yes.” Michael answered, arriving with the usually sound of feathery wings.

“There you are. Where’d you go? Something happen upstairs?”

“No, I just went to get you something.”

Adam smirked. “Does this have something to do with Valentine’s Day?”

Michael stiffly presented, well, shoved into Adam’s face, a small pendant that was shaped like a sort of feather, covered in angelic symbols and foreign writing.

“What is it?” Adam asked, after his eyes adjusted to see the object so close to his face.

“It’s Enochian.” Michael explained, his face burning with embarrassment. “Angels present them to their, uh, mates... It symbolizes admiration, mostly... Though it can be synonymous with affection...”

Adam smirked. “I’m your mate?”

“Needless to say, I have a large quantity of these piled up in my quarters!” Michael said defensively, apparently not hearing Adam. “Though I’ve never actually given any back, so I thought, since it is a human celebration of affection, I should share with you a little bit of our culture too! And this was all I could think of, since we’re not really a race of romantic pursuits and--”

Adam pressed a finger to Michael’s lips, silencing the defensive archangel. “I’m your mate?”

“A-aren’t you...?”

Adam smirked, taking the pendant from his “mate’s” hands. “I always thought angels were graceful...”

Michael blushed even more vibrantly and planted a kiss on Adam’s lips.


End file.
